The prior art discloses circuits for recovering energy from partially spent batteries, generally referred to as scavenger circuits. One drawback of such prior art devices is that they are limited to recovering energy from a single source voltage or battery type, thereby greatly limiting their use in the field. Another drawback is that the recovered energy can only be used to recharge batteries of a single battery, again thereby greatly limiting their use in the field.